


Between Me and You

by ilovesungyeollie



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Myungyeol - Freeform, Train AU, but i won't let this ship sink, i'm back after like one and a half years of no myungyeol, i'm sorry myungyeol, you tell that perv myung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesungyeollie/pseuds/ilovesungyeollie
Summary: “this creep on a train keeps flirting with me and seriously this is really scary would you please play along and pretend to be my boyfriend” au





	Between Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> hello my lovely myungyeol shippers, i am back with a new myungyeol fic. i hope you all enjoy and leave a comment~ thanks in advance for reading <3

The sun is setting, orange rays of light basking everything in a warm glow. The footpaths are busy with people going in all directions, all rushing to get home as soon as possible. Amongst the crowd of workers making their way to the subway is Sungyeol. He’s wearing a long white coat with black lines running across it, a white turtleneck underneath, and black skinny jeans tucked into black combat boots. He’s got his head down and hands placed securely in his coat pockets as he tries not to shiver in the wintry weather.

 

Entering the subway station, Sungyeol makes his way to his platform. He stamps his feet as he looks around and sees the information board that says his train will be arriving in five minutes. Sungyeol lets out a breath and pulls on his backpack straps, swinging around in boredom and to keep warm. He just wants to go home as quickly as possible so he can get out of this freezing weather and into the warmth of his double bed.

 

The train finally arrives and Sungyeol makes his way into his usual carriage. He walks in and his eyes automatically flicker to the opposite side of the carriage. His eyes land on a young man who is dressed in all black, from his military cap to his trench coat and boots. The man has his head resting on the wall, napping in his seat. A small smile makes its way onto Sungyeol’s face as he looks away and takes a seat in the middle of the carriage, a few spaces down, and opposite, from the man.

 

In case you were wondering, Sungyeol was not a creepy pervert or anything like that. Since he had started catching the same train at the same time every day, and gotten onto the same carriage as well, he had noticed that that man was always there as well. The stranger was always dressed in all black and he was always sleeping on the train when Sungyeol got on. Another thing Sungyeol had noticed was that the man alighted at the same station as he did, but they left the station in opposite directions so Sungyeol had never been able to strike up a conversation with the other. Oh, and one more thing, the man was completely and utterly gorgeous.

 

So yes, maybe Sungyeol had a teeny tiny crush on that mysterious man, but it’s not like he took stalker photos or anything. Sungyeol sighed as he glanced at the sleeping stranger one more time before moving his eyes to the seats directly opposite him. An older looking man catches his eyes and gives him a creepy smile. Sungyeol ignores him and looks away immediately. He reaches into his pockets and pulls out his earphones, intending to shut the world away with his music. He is stopped, however, by a hand on his wrist.

 

Sungyeol looks up in confusion and is met with the creepy man who was now standing in front of him. He’s at a loss as to what to do but he does pull his arm away quickly. There’s an empty spot next to him and the man sits there, a bit too close to Sungyeol. Sungyeol swallows and inches away as much as he can in his seat.

 

“Hey handsome, if you’re bored, why don’t you talk with me instead of plugging your ears?” The man speaks, leaning towards Sungyeol.

 

Sungyeol cringes and tries not the panic. The man hasn’t done anything so he should just play it cool and hopefully, they’ll go away.

 

“Sorry, but um, I don’t feel like talking right now.” Sungyeol begins, trying to sound intimidating but clearly failing. “I had a tiring day.”

 

The man frowns while nodding in understanding. “It’s okay honey. You can just listen while I talk. Which station do you get off by the way? I can walk you home.”

 

Sungyeol blanches but tries not to show it. _Honey?! And asking where I live??_ This guy was definitely scarier than Sungyeol had originally thought.  Sungyeol is silent as he looks around, trying to find a way to escape. _Should I get off at the next station and wait for the next train? What if this guy follows me?_

After a few seconds of panicked blinking, Sungyeol’s eyes flicker over to the handsome stranger and his eyes widen when he meets a pair of smouldering eyes. The stranger had woken up from his nap and was now sitting straight, staring at Sungyeol. Sungyeol glanced back at the creepy man who was leaning uncomfortably close to him and giving him a sleazy grin before looking back at the good-looking stranger. Sungyeol gave him a desperate, helpless look, hoping he would come over and rescue him somehow. The stranger blinks back at him but Sungyeol couldn't wait for any further reaction because he could feel a hand touching his leg.

 

Turning back to the creep, Sungyeol sends him a glare and attempts to move his leg away. The man is persistent and strong and keeps his hand on Sungyeol's leg. Sungyeol swats at his hand in alarm, feeling his heart rate accelerate in fear. His mind has turned to mush and Sungyeol really doesn’t know what he should do if the man doesn’t back off soon.

 

All of a sudden a hand reaches out and pushes the creepy man forcefully away from Sungyeol. The man’s hand on Sungyeol’s leg is removed as well before Sungyeol is being pulled up. Sungyeol barely catches a glimpse of the handsome stranger who came to his aid before he’s pulled into a hug. The stranger in all black wraps his right arm tightly around Sungyeol’s waist, showing an air of possession as he speaks to the creepy man over Sungyeol’s shoulder.

 

“I would appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself.”

 

The stranger’s voice was cold and he didn’t bother to keep it down. This caused a few nearby passengers to glance over and give the pervert a look of disgust. The creep shifted uncomfortably in his seat before pushing his way out of the train as it stopped at the next station.

 

Sungyeol breathed a sigh of relief as the man went out of sight and slumped into the handsome stranger, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. He didn’t have time to mind anything except getting his heartbeat back to normal and his panic levels down. The embrace was surprisingly comforting, especially as the other man patted Sungyeol’s head softly before rubbing his back.

 

The two of them stayed like that, in silence, for a few minutes before the stranger broke the hug and pulled Sungyeol along behind him. Sungyeol was confused for a moment until he realised that the train had arrived at their stop. He follows behind the handsome stranger as he’s led off the train and onto the station platform.

 

Once safely behind the lines of the platform, the stranger stops and turns to look at Sungyeol. Sungyeol is once again blown away by the guy’s flawless looks, just like the first time he saw the other on the train. The handsome stranger stares at Sungyeol with a straight face for some seconds before looking down with a chuckle. When the stranger looks back up he’s got an adorable grin on his face and Sungyeol starts feeling faint.

 

“Kim Myungsoo.”

 

The voice of the stranger rings out soft and deep. Sungyeol is still floating around somewhere and doesn’t quite catch on.

 

“Huh?” Comes Sungyeol’s intelligent response.

 

The stranger gives a short laugh, looking at Sungyeol with oddly fond eyes. “My name is Kim Myungsoo.”

 

Sungyeol finally pulls himself from space and chuckles in embarrassment. “Oh, I’m Lee Sungyeol. It’s nice to meet you, Myungsoo.”

 

The handsome stranger, now known as Myungsoo, grins. “Likewise, Sungyeol.”

 

Sungyeol shifts on his feet, feeling more and more awkward by the second as their hug on the train fully registers in his mind.

 

“U-uh, t-thanks.” Sungyeol stutters out before clearing his throat and trying again in a more stable voice. “Thank you for helping me just then.”

 

Myungsoo shrugs and sticks his hands into his pockets, showing a bit of shyness for the first time. “No problem. I hate creepers like that.”

 

Sungyeol can only nod in agreement. His mind swirls as he tries to find something to say but luckily Myungsoo beats him to it.

 

“I owed you a favour anyway.”

 

With furrowed eyebrows, Sungyeol tilts his head in confusion. Since when did Myungsoo owe him a favour? They haven’t even talked before.

 

Myungsoo laughs at Sungyeol’s puzzled face, smiling wider as he takes half a step closer.

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice when you let me rest my head on your shoulder that time.”

 

At Myungsoo’s words, Sungyeol’s face flushes red and he glances away with a shaky giggle.

 

“I thought you were asleep.”

 

It was a few weeks back. Sungyeol had gotten onto his usual train, in the usual carriage. Myungsoo had been there, like always, by the end of the carriage with his eyes closed. There was only one empty seat and it was right next to Myungsoo, so Sungyeol had no choice but take it. It’s not like he particularly minded, only Sungyeol found himself acutely aware of everything about Myungsoo. The way their legs bumped as the train rocked and the way Myungsoo’s head was dipping to the side uncomfortably. With a flash of courage, Sungyeol had gently guided Myungsoo’s head to his shoulder so the other could comfortably take his nap. Then, when they had arrived at their station, Sungyeol had nudged Myungsoo awake before making a run for it.

 

Myungsoo grins at Sungyeol. “I saw you running out of the carriage as if your life depended on it.”

 

Sungyeol buries his face in his hands as he mumbles. “You were supposed to be too sleepy to realise anything.”

 

At Sungyeol’s cuteness, Myungsoo lets out unrestrained laughter. He closes the remaining distance between them and pulls Sungyeol’s hands away from his face. Sungyeol meets Myungsoo’s eyes and feels his heart flutter as the other gives him a beautiful smile.

 

“What would you do if I told you I want to sleep on your shoulders like that every day?”

 

The cold wind blows but only warmth fills the insides of the two men standing face to face.

 

-

 

It’s still winter and Sungyeol still had to walk to the station to catch the subway home every day. These days, however, instead of shuffling with his head down, Sungyeol would stride down the footpaths, putting his long legs to good use, with a barely concealed smile on his face. He forgets about the cold as he thinks about the warmth that will soon encircle him.

 

With an impatience in his bouncing feet, Sungyeol waits on the platform for his train to arrive. His eyes light up as soon as he catches sight of the vehicle and eagerly stands by the doors. When the automatic doors finally open, Sungyeol all but bursts into the carriage, a big smile stretching across his face.

 

Beaming, Sungyeol slides into the empty seat by Myungsoo’s side and with a practised ease, maneuvers Myungsoo’s head to his shoulder. They don’t speak but Sungyeol grabs Myungsoo’s hand lightly and rests his head on top Myungsoo’s.

 

Myungsoo has his eyes closed but a small smile graces his lips as he laces his fingers through Sungyeol’s.


End file.
